Dustin Ayers
Sergeant-Captain Dustin I. Carlton Kanamdi (birth name Dustin Ihekwaba) was a soldier in the United States Armed Forces and an officer in the OmniMundus. Prior to entering the OmniVerse, he was an Operator in the Delta Force, the premier Special Operations Unit of the United States Army. As an Operator, he and his team were sent into various hotspots and warzones against a multitude of terrorist an paramilitary threats around modern Earth. Dustin's career - and mortal life - reached its end during his second visit to Ireland on a CIA SAD (Special Activities Division) backed and authorized assassination of a tier one IRA (Irish Republican Army) personality. This mission unfortunately turned out to be a ruse crafted by Magnum International executives planted in the CIA to have Dustin and his team assassinated in turn. The trap was executed with near perfection - Dustin's entire team was slaughtered in an incident of "friendly fire", while Dustin himself escaped the treacherous attack only to be killed by an IRA sniper codenamed Saoirse the Jackal. As of joining the OmniMunus, Dustin has been put in charge of the OmniMundus 7th "Keraunos" Fleet's Asculum Strike Group. As such, he is the Captain of the Ultimatum-Class Carrier/Destroyer Asculum. He was recently granted the dual-rank of Sergeant-Captain, allowing him the capability to join his subordinates on away missions. Dustin is a multi-faceted individual, specializing in a plethora of mental and physical talents. Incredibly skilled in the application of both ranged and close-quarters weaponry, as well as hand-to-hand combat, his extensive training in clandestine operations has earned him a difficultly given respect among his compatriots. Biography Before the OmniMundus Enlistment into the Army 75th Ranger Regiment 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta Force Special Operations Group Death The OmniMundus Taking the First Step into a Larger World Shortly after his transference, Dustin awoke in what looked to be a hotel room. His surroundings comprised of the expected articles - a bed, nightstand, coffee table, an armoire with a television inside, a laptop and a refrigerator filled with foodstuffs and liquid refreshments. Still disoriented from his experience, Dustin groggily staggered his way out of the hotel, and into the heavily futuristic city streets of Engagius. He was now in the world of the OmniMundus. Curiously enough, he was not overtaken by the massive sense of culture shock expected of most usual people. For hours, Dustin wandered Engagius' streets, promenades and other areas of social development, clearly fascinated with where he was. Several times he tried to convince himself that he was in a dream. Several times he was proven wrong. Once he came to his senses, snapped from his state of awe and curiosity, he found himself beset by a small group of gangbangers in an isolated alleyway. After fighting off his assailants, he returned to the hotel he had awoken in earlier. Upon entering his room, Dustin found the cabinets to his armoire open with the television on. News segments detailing the goings-on of Astranori's gangland activity were the only viewable programs accessible to him at the time, a state of affairs which did not particularly interest him. After being 'betrayed' by his own government while overseas, Dustin did not feel like being suckered into the problems of another so blindly so soon. As the days passed him by however, Dustin began to take real notice to the city's gang problem, witnessing several public street fights, alleyway ambushes and midnight murders take place on a weekly, sometimes daily basis. It was not until he became an indirect victim of a random drive-by shooting that his interests would begin to shift. Realizing that it would only be a matter of time before the violence would reach his doorstep, Dustin started making preparations for something he didn't soon see himself doing again for quite a long while after his death - covert operations. Picking a fight with the Astranori Gangland Before he could fight his enemy, Dustin needed to know his enemy. In order to do that, he needed to ~More soon Personality and Traits Skill-set and Abilities Relationships Over the course of his natural and unnatural life, Dustin has experienced many relationships; professional, romantic, physical and platonic. Other Versions Category:Characters Category:OmniMundus